


A Taste Of Honey

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cloud is a Honeybee, Honeybee AU, M/M, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, You know the scene, Zack is a lovestruck puppy, also shoutout to chapter 9 for being that bitch, kunsel is out here vibing, this may or may not have also been inspired by that scene from who framed roger rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: 1st Class alpha SOLDIER Zack wasn't one to go to Wall Market, and he especially wouldn't step foot near the Honeybee Inn if Kunsel didn't take him along with whatever shenanigans he was going to get into. Zack was only interested in a show, to see what it was like for the experience.His plans changed once he spotted a gorgeous Honeybee by the name of Cloud Strife.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	A Taste Of Honey

Anyone who had the privilege of dating Zack Fair would be killing two birds with one stone. Zack was in the SOLDIER program, giving him all of the perks and enhancements one would think regarding an affiliation with Shinra. He was also an alpha, the top of the food chain and the leader of the pack, the one omegas always swooned over and threw themselves at. It also didn’t help that Zack was the ideal partner: supportive and loving, kind and optimistic, and easy to approach.

Zack never traveled to Wall Market often because of his famous status. He learned that during his first visit. He could understand what Sephiroth meant by the claustrophobic air and blaring music that came with every step he took. People were in his personal bubble, shouting and shoving objects in his face to sign. Zack’s signature smile and charming one-liners weren’t enough for them to leave him alone, and he would have been stuck there if it wasn’t for that Shinra intern —Bradley or something— getting him out of the slums and back to the plate as quickly as possible.

There he was a second time, standing outside the infamous Honeybee Inn with Kunsel pulling him by the arm. The flashing neon lights made their skin look pink, and Zack had to block one of his ears from the booming sounds from the speakers. For the first time in a while, he couldn’t help but frown. “How did you manage to drag me into this?”

“You wanted me to come alone?” Kunsel whipped around to give him a frightened look that was obviously fake. For once, he didn’t have his helmet on, showing off the strawberry blonde hair and lime eyes he always kept hidden. He still had a tight grip on Zack’s arm to tell him he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You could have had Luxiere go with you,” Zack retorted. “He’s the one who suggested going to Honeybee.”

“But he’s already been here more times than we can count,” Kunsel whined. “I wanted to experience this with someone for the first time, and I wanted it to be you. Besides, who ever heard of a beta going to a brothel filled with omegas?”

“I swear you’re secretly an alpha sometimes,” Zack pulled his arm away. “You sure you’re not hiding stuff from me?”

“Nope!” Kunsel held his hips proudly with a grin. “I’m a beta through and through. Now let’s go! One might catch your eye.”

“Whoa, hey!” Zack yelped as Kunsel grabbed his arm again with a wink.

The inside of Honeybee was less than what Zack was expecting. The dim lighting the lamps gave off contrasted the bright flashing bulbs outside, and the music was a lot more calmer and jazzier than the techno pop. A few patrons sat around the room in leather chairs and sofas, chatting on their phones or slouching in their seats waiting for something to happen. There was a door across from them where two omegas --a male and a female-- were dressed in very suggestive bee costumes greeting whoever entered through it. Kunsel pulled him across the plush carpet to the reception desk to their left. The male receptionist also wore a bee costume, but it showed less skin than the omegas at the door. He greeted them with a cheery smile. “Welcome to the Honeybee Inn,” Zack noticed how practiced his tone was. “Is there a request you would like fulfilled? We have Honeybetas and Honeyomegas. Do you have a preference?”

“No preference here,” Kunsel beamed. “I came to have a good time. What about you, Zack?”

“I dunno,” Zack shrugged, not wanting to stay any longer. “This is our first time here.”

“If that’s the case, I suggest you go to the showroom down the hall,” The receptionist gestured to the door. “We have a wonderful performance tonight with one of our local favorites. After the show, you are free to request any Honeybee you like or wait for them to request you.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Kunsel turned to the other SOLDIER. “Let’s do it!”

“In that case, I’ll reserve your seats right away. Because both of you are associated with Shinra, you’ll receive the VIP table,” The beta typed at the keyboard for a few moments before there was a soft ding. “And you’re all set. I hope you enjoy the show.”

Zack was still conflicted, but he went along with it. Kunsel wouldn’t let him live it down if he left. In the morning, he would have told everyone some over-the-top rumor about him chickening out because he wasn’t one to keep his mouth shut. Zack released a groan and dropped his shoulders in defeat. He nodded to Kunsel, whose grin had widened before he dragged the alpha to the door.

The showroom reminded Zack of one of the spacious lounges on the plate. There were round, candle-lit tables on one side of the room spaced out enough for two people between them. There was a table near the front that had a star underneath the candle, which told the two SOLDIERs that’s where the VIP table was.

Kunsel plopped into the seat next to the stage while Zack chose a seat next to the other tables. The other patrons in the room whispered quietly among themselves in an excited manner, some more giddy than others. Zack had to wonder if they were talking about the local favorite the receptionist mentioned. He leaned back in the chair, partially listening to Kunsel order from a waitress who happened to pass by. The soft jazz continued to play over the speakers underneath the stage. The second platform on the stage looked off to him. While there was nothing wrong with it per say, there was a circle in the middle that he thought was a sort of mechanic. Zack assumed it was for the local favorite the receptionist told him about, but he wasn’t exactly sure.

Why Kunsel thought it was a good idea to get them both a couple of fancy cocktails was beyond Zack’s comprehension. Zack was sure it was easily one of the most expensive items on the menu and he almost knew for a fact Kunsel didn’t have the gil to pay for it. The beta just told him not to worry about it and enjoy the show, but Zack has his doubts.

Ten minutes later, the soft jazz faded and the lights dimmed. A rustle of people trying to get back to their tables and chairs rang in Zack’s ears. He tried to ignore it and continue sipping on his drink. From the corner of his eye, Kunsel bounced giddily in his seat with a grin, looking over to the alpha and giving him a thumbs up.

The lights flashed on with the blare of a saxophone. There were ten Honeybees all lined up on the platform. Zack managed to see the difference in the costumes between the males and females. The females had tight-fitting leotards that left nothing to the imagination with black, stiletto heels and fishnet tights with the typical antenna, wings, and stingers on their costumes. The males had a matching tailcoat and tight-fitted shorts that would most definitely show some ass if they bent over with black and yellow socks that hugged the legs and matching black heeled boots.

Zack whistled casually. A few other whistles were heard around the room. Kunsel was leaned forward with a flushed face and a bitten lip, telling Zack he was way more into this than expected. One of the female omegas gave him a seductive wink and slowly bent over. She teasingly pulled at the leotard and caused the alphas in the room to howl. But Zack continued to be deadpanned, only lifting an eyebrow at the action but not making any motion to uncross his arms from his chest.

Zack didn’t see anything that stood out to him. Sure, the Honeybees were attractive, and they weren’t subtle with trying to get his attention. They would tug at their clothes and do their best to give him a faceful of ass for some sort of response, but Zack was stoic. He knew their intentions.

A spotlight shone on the mechanic circle, and Zack blinked in surprise. The circle has been replaced with a hole in the middle of the platform. A soft piano medley replaced the loud saxophone and bass, and some of the alphas in the back of the room rushed forward. Baffled, Zack had to lift an eyebrow, and Kunsel looked equally confused yet excited. The piano medley grew and quickened at a faster rate. Zack heard a low whirring noise from below the stage. A lone figure slowly rose from the platform, and the sight made his jaw hit the floor.

The lone figure was a male omega leaning against the silver pole that rose behind him. Golden spikes spread out in every direction on top of his head, reminding Zack of his own wild hair. The spotlights reflected off of his pale complexion almost perfectly, making his skin glow and appear as something inhuman. When he slowly opened his eyes —Gaia his eyes— they were a swirl of a blue color Zack couldn’t define exactly; it was a mix of baby blue and sapphire with a splash of teal. The combination would seem odd to some people, but to Zack, it was intriguing; it was arousing.

Slender fingers wrapped around the pole at the first pluck from the bass. The second hand joined the first after the second pluck. Then, with the blast from the piano, the omega flipped backwards onto the pole, wrapping his legs tightly around it and hanging upside down.

There was a loud cheer and whistles from the crowd. Zack swore he saw the glimpse of an asscheek peeking out from the shorts. The other Honeybees seemed to have disappeared; it was just him on stage, doing a few spins and somehow giving a roll of his hips at the same time. Zack couldn’t keep his eyes off of him; the way he twisted his body around the pole like it was second nature, the occasional alluring glance he would give to a random patron in the room, it was all so mouth-watering.

Their gazes met and Zack froze. The look on the omega’s face completely changed the second they locked eyes. Time came to a standstill. Zack couldn’t blink; he was too drawn into the enticing gaze from across him. But there was no malice. The other Honeybees only wanted to sleep with him for bragging rights, but this one was different. He was a curious predator seconds away from pouncing, and Zack was the prey. It was a position he never imagined himself in but he didn’t mind. Whoever this omega was, he had an effect on the SOLDIER. Zack swallowed the lump in his throat, his palms slickening at the thought of running his fingers through those sun-colored spikes, biting and nibbling those plump lips until they bled, and Gaia he could see marks; hickeys, bruises, and fingerprints adoring his skin and staying there for weeks. Zack wanted him, and he wanted him bad.

From the look in the omega’s eyes, he had the same idea.

The beat changed the second he dropped from the pole. His fingers still clung onto the metal as he pulled himself upward back onto his feet. He pressed himself against the pole for a moment before making a grinding motion with his hips. That sent the audience in a roar as whistles and chants rang in Zack’s ears, but he could care less as that omega somehow still had eyes on him. The predatory gaze never left, and Zack had to be an idiot to not see what he was doing: the twirls that seemed to get closer and closer, the way his head lolled to the side to get a better look at him, the occasional outstretched arm; those movements were directed specifically at him. The other alphas and betas in the room didn’t matter anymore; it was just the two of them.

The motion was brief, but Zack could see his fingers twitch fast enough to be missed completely by some people. There was a flutter in his chest, and he saw a flash of annoyance in the omega’s eyes; he wanted to be off stage; he wanted to be closer, closer to the alpha who stole his attention for the night. Zack was fighting himself. His mind trapped him in the chair, telling him to stay put until the show was over while his body attempted to succumb to the pull towards the stage.

The omega swayed his hips again, and the beat picked up faster than normal. Zack lifted an eyebrow; was he rushing through his routine? The look on his face and his movements became more desperate, and suddenly, Zack felt a surge of excitement.

The dance ended with the slam of piano keys with the omega spread apart on his knees with his head flung back. A roar of applause grew from the audience, some standing to their feet while others threw money at the stage. The blonde blew a kiss to the audience, specifically in Zack’s direction, before he was lowered back under the stage.

Zack finally managed to lean back in his chair as the alphas and betas around him proceeded to jump from their seats and rush to the reception desk. Kunsel stretched with a satisfied groan, muttering to himself about which Honeybee he would choose for the night. He glanced over at the other SOLDIER and had to hold back a snort. “Looks like the puppy is love struck.”

Zack didn’t answer him. Instead, he released a sigh and pushed himself off of the chair. Kunsel patted his shoulder and guided him out of the showroom.

They arrived at the large crowd bustling around the reception desk. The Honeybee behind the counter looked overwhelmed and did his best to keep his composure and talk over the patrons. “Now now. One at a time.” He cooed.

“You already know who we’re here for!” One of the alphas barked.

“The star of the show is waiting for us!” A beta near the back called out.

“Yes, I understand—” The Honeybee cut himself off when he spotted Zack, relief beginning to fill his eyes. He glanced back at the computer in front of him and smiled. “You’re in luck, Mr. SOLDIER. The local favorite asked for you tonight.”

The room went still. All eyes bore into Zack’s own Mako-infused hues. Even Kunsel was giving him a lifted eyebrow. Zack couldn’t say he was surprised, but he expected someone else to get to the omega before he did. Yes, the receptionist told him the Honeybees had their choice, but he believed the choice didn’t matter if a patron chose them first. But the choice piqued his curiosity. That omega wasn’t looking at him with bragging rights in mind. Zack had to wonder exactly what he was after.

Another Honeybee —an omega that clung to him tighter than Zack wanted— guided him down another hallway. Kunsel shouted that he would wait for him outside the entrance once he was finished. Zack was led to a different area of the inn, filled with dressing rooms, lounge areas, and studio apartments with a Honeybee’s name stamped on a plaque. The betas and omegas that lingered glanced at the two of them with eyes blown wide and hushed whispers. If Zack didn't know any better, he wouldn’t have batted an eye to their conversations, but since most of them were trying to flash at him during the show, he had to frown.

They reached a door at the end of the hall. The plaque looked different compared to the others; it had a shine to it the others lacked, and the bee encasing the plaque had a fancier design: the wings and antennas were more curled, almost looking like butterfly wings, and the name resting in the slot sat between them: Cloud Strife.

“I hope you enjoy yourself.” The Honeybee on his arm finally let go with disappointment, and Zack could see a pout hiding behind the seductive smile she wore. Zack watched her step towards a lounge area before he breathed out a sigh of relief. He turned to the door, feeling his palms begin to slicken again, before reaching up to knock on the door.

Zack held his breath, multiple thoughts were running through his head. What if the receptionist was lying just to save his own skin? What if that omega only wanted to toy with him? What were those looks for if that was the case? Was he messing with him? Did he just want to fuck him for bragging rights like the rest?

The door clicked and opened ajar. “Come in.” A soft voice spoke out from inside. Somehow, heat began to rise in Zack’s chest. He pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Cloud was sitting at a dresser trying to tame the spikes in his hair. His costume was still tightly-fastened on him, and his back was turned to the alpha. At the corner of the dresser was a gray wolf and yellow chocobo plush that was facing him with beady eyes.

Zack closed the door behind him. “You asked for me?”

Cloud’s hands stopped where they were. They lowered back to the polished countertop, and he slowly turned around in surprise. Those eyes that Zack found himself entranced with were wide with shock. “You actually came.”

“Yeah,” Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I noticed you watching me, and I wanted to see what that was about. Unless it was nothing more than wanting to fuck a SOLDIER.”

The omega strode over to his spot on the other side of the room. Zack realized the height difference between the two of them; Cloud was almost a whole head shorter, and he saw faint freckles scattered across his nose now that Zack had a closer look at him, and his eyes were leaning more teal. There was a soft touch on his cheek that he leaned into as Cloud spoke. “You think I would give anyone those looks?”

“Seemed to have an effect on everyone.” Zack laced his fingers with the hand holding his cheek, pressing a kiss against the heel of his palm and letting his lips linger for a moment. A look of pure want rested in his half-lid eyes that went straight into Cloud’s own. “But you were looking right at me, so I can’t ignore that.”

“You interest me,” The omega still held his soft tone. “More than the knotheads that always request me every week. Why do you think I chose you specifically?” Zack kept his gaze towards the wall but didn’t pull away. That signaled the omega to move closer, turning his head so they could lock eyes again. “I requested you because I want you. That’s the difference between you and them.”

Calloused fingers rested on his cheek, and the look in the alpha’s eyes switched from want to gentle. The smile across his face made Cloud’s heart melt and cheeks flush pink. “The feeling is mutual, then.”

And with that, their lips met.

Zack felt a spark go off in his chest and flutter to his middle. The hand that was on Cloud’s cheek moved to rest on his hip. The kiss was sloppy, showing the lack of experience from them both, but the enthusiasm was there. Zack threw a hand in those golden spikes to keep the omega still and pressed forward. He had to admit towering over the smaller man felt exhilarating. His grip tightened, and a groan forced its way in the kiss as they bumped into the counter behind them. Cloud broke away on impact to get air back into his lungs.

Zack lifted his chin with a finger. “Alphas don’t kiss you often?”

“I never let them,” Cloud breathed out. “Not the lips, anyway. You’re the only one.”

“Lucky me.” Lust glossed over the SOLDIER’s eyes before he dove in for another kiss, this time with clashing teeth. Fingers tangled themselves in black locks and tugged the SOLDIER down for the omega to gain some sort of control. He couldn’t focus with the tongue swiping at his upper lip trying to force its way in his mouth.

Cloud yanked himself away, but firm fingers grabbed his cheeks to jerk his face back so Zack could peck his lips again and again. The smaller man groaned and held the alpha’s face to stop him. “You don’t have to do all the work,” He panted. “Let me take care of you.” Cloud had to hold back a smile at the SOLDIER’s face turning pink.

The younger man guided them to the queen-sized bed behind the doorway to their right. Zack sat at the foot of the bed with the omega straddling him and cupping his chin. Zack’s hands moved to the other man’s waist, but they stayed there to indicate he wasn’t moving an inch. Cloud helped him shrug off his jacket until it hung lazily on his arms. The broad shoulders that were hidden underneath were out on display. Cloud gently traced a finger along one of the scars that went down to his elbow before trailing it back to his shoulder. He had to shake off the look of awe on his face before completely yanking the jacket off of the SOLDIER and tossing it somewhere. He brushed a strand of hair out of his face before leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Zack. Zack Fair.”

“Huh.” Cloud hummed as a response and let his hands wander. He heard the alpha bit back a groan as his hand pressed against a familiar, firm hardness. He pulled his face away from the man’s shoulder and pecked him again. “How do you want me?” He whispered against his lips. “You want my mouth?”

“You already know the answer.” It was obvious. Zack’s fingers were already dipping below the waistline of his shorts, waiting for the word to start groping. Cloud sighed and smirked into the kiss, opening his mouth to speak again before he was suddenly flung over. His back hit the mattress with a plop, and he opened his eyes to see Zack aggressively trying to pull off the sleeveless turtleneck he wore. He flung it over his head with a content sigh.

It was Cloud’s turn to stare. The man above him was large, larger than any of the other alphas who slept with him. It probably came with the perks from being in SOLDIER, but Gaia, Cloud had never felt so turned on. He had some muscle not normally seen on an omega, but Zack was on a different level. He reached out both hands, splaying his fingers across the SOLDIER’s chest and digging into the skin to see how filled out he was. His breath hitched. Normally, there would be fear and hesitation or the constant urge to back out and get away. But there was none of that. Instead, there was arousal spiking in his chest and lust glowing in his eyes.

Zack couldn’t help but grin, taking Cloud’s hands in his own and leaning down. “I see you like the view.”

The gawk disappeared and was replaced by the newly formed smirk on the omega’s face. “You could say that.”

Zack chuckled and kissed him again, pulling his hands away so he could unbutton the tailcoat and trying his best not to tear it to shreds. Cloud dragged his arms out of the sleeves and let the jacket lay underneath him. The striped tie was discarded on the floor, and once the shirt was unbuttoned, Zack leaned back, hoping to admire.

Zack didn’t say anything, but the body language was clear to Cloud. His muscles tensed, and a flicker of jealousy replaced the want in his eyes at the sight of the faded marks on Cloud’s chest. Cloud remained still, unsure of what reaction he would get if he so much as breathed. But it told Cloud he was genuine with his feelings. Any other alpha would only whistle and call him a whore before going right back to tearing off his clothes. But the frown indicated there was something more than wanting to fuck a Honeybee for the hell of it.

Zack sighed and bent his head down to kiss his collarbone. “Gods, I wanna take my time with you. See what makes you tick.”

“Then come back.” The words sounded more like a plea than a suggestion. Zack felt his chin being guided back to face the omega above him. “Come back so I can see what makes you tick,  _ alpha _ .” The look in the SOLDIER’s eyes changed again. The lust came back and his pupils were dilated. “Well, I guess I found out something. You like that name,  _ alpha _ ?”

“Such a tease,  _ omega _ .” Zack’s voice became a few octaves lower, and he grinned at the almost non-visible shudder that went through the blonde. His eyes trailed to the pink buds that adored his chest. He laced their fingers together and bent down, slowly drawing his tongue across the left bud. The man above him jolted, and he lifted his gaze to see his face flush again before returning to his task. His free hand went to the other nipple, taking it between his index finger and thumb and twisting it.

Cloud squawked before slapping a hand over his mouth. Zack looked at him with disapproval. “Let me hear you. There’s no one around,  _ omega _ .”

Cloud reluctantly pulled his fingers away and cried out at another twist. The SOLDIER grinned and focused his attention back on the left nipple, grazing his teeth across the rough skin and keeping an eye on the man above him. Cloud had his eyes clenched shut and half his face hidden in the pillow with a quivering lip. His cheeks were past the point of red and were a much darker color than before. One hand was clutched tightly in Zack’s spikes, and the other had a tight hold on the sheets.

As much as Zack loved what he was doing, he couldn’t do it forever; who knows how much time they had together. He pulled away, resulting in Cloud heaving and trying to catch his breath and letting him get a better view of what he was getting into. A fat bulge sat in the front of Zack’s pants. Zack watched him slowly draw his tongue across his upper lip. “That from SOLDIER?”

Zack smiled and bent down to nibble his ear, earning a squeak from the other. “Maybe.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. No way you’re that big without mako enhancements.”

“Do you want a closer look, then?” Zack leaned back proudly, slipping a few fingers under the waistband to tease him. A flash of annoyance made itself known in those teal hues as Zack pulled them down slightly just above his thighs. Zack snapped the elastic of his boxers, the head of his erection peaking out and dripping with precome.

Immediately, Cloud was on his knees, meeting Zack at eye level with a hand pressed flat against the SOLDIER’s torso. His eyes held a serious tone to them, but they still had a hint of arousal which was further sparked by another rough kiss. “Mind if I have a taste?”

Zack’s cool persona facade vanished and his ears flushed pink, causing Cloud to release a soft giggle before bending his head down. He began pressing kisses along the SOLDIER’s chest, occasionally nipping at the skin to get a reaction out of him. A hand found its way into his spikes, and a yelp was heard above Cloud as he nipped at the spot next to his right nipple. Zack’s face turned a darker shade of pink as Cloud continued to leave feathery kisses down his stomach. A shudder ran through the SOLDIER as he pressed a kiss against the slit of his cock. The underwear was dragged down to Zack’s thighs, causing a relaxed shudder to rush through him as his cock jutted forth. Cloud grasped it with gentle fingers as he glanced up at the alpha. “Thanks for the meal.”

Zack didn’t have a chance to give a witty response before seeing Cloud’s head descend on the muscle as a wet tongue wrapped around it. He released a groan as hands pressed against his thighs to spread his legs apart so Cloud could shimmy between them. One hand enclosed the base of his dick and the other was on Zack’s inner thigh to keep his legs apart.

A low growl erupted from the SOLDIER’s throat from the light suction. It was painfully clear this wasn’t the first time he gave head. He didn’t want to think of them; not like he could with that wondrous pleasure on his groin. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the nest of spikes below him. While Cloud seemed to be enjoying himself, Zack could tell he was having trouble getting most of it in his mouth; it filled his cheeks and precome spilled from the corner of his lips. Anytime he would try to take more, he would gag. Zack cupped his cheek sweetly. “Think you can take it?”

Cloud pulled back with a soft pop and lifted his head. “Yeah. You’re just. . .” His eyes trailed back to the flushed head. “Big. Like, really big.”

“I take that as a compliment, then,” Zack pulled him forward and pecked his lips. “Got any lube?”

Cloud nodded and crawled to the foot of the bed, reaching down to pull open the drawer under the mattress. A tube with a purple top was at the top of the small pile. Cloud was about to take it before his shorts were promptly yanked to his knees, and he squeaked in surprise. Calloused hands grabbed his ass to spread him wide. Apparently, the cool facade he was trying to pull off came back. Cloud groaned at the thumb pressing against his twitching hole. “W-When are you gonna quit the commando alpha act?” He snapped. “I liked it better when you were a blushing virgin.”

“At least someone likes that face.” There was a bit of spite in his voice, but when Cloud turned around, there was a gentle smile on Zack’s face. He shook off the unpleasant look in his eyes and pulled the blonde in his arms. “Sorry. This isn’t about me.”

“Zack. . .”

The SOLDIER guided him back to the pillows and molded their lips together, this kiss being sweeter than the previous ones. Zack proceeded to pull the shorts to his ankles before tossing them somewhere. He was swiftly handed the bottle of lube before popping the cap open. Cloud shifted his posture on the bed and sat up on his elbows. “Weird. Normally, the betas say something about lube. Not a lot of them, though.”

“I’d rather not hurt you.”

“How thoughtful.” The comment was flirty but had a genuine touch to it. Lube was spread across Zack’s fingers as Cloud lifted one of his legs with a look that said ‘Have at me.’ Zack smiled and pecked his lips to distract him as he slid a single digit inside.

Cloud instantly melted. His shoulders pressed themselves into the bed and his head lolled to the side with the most carefree look on his face. Zack’s free hand cupped his cheek and guided his eyes to lock onto Zack’s own. Cloud had a hand on his shoulder, gripping it slightly when a second finger was added. He sighed against the pillow as the fingers began to move, keeping a slow pace as they stretched him open.

Zack continued to pepper his cheek with kisses as the fingers reached a deeper part of him. Cloud rolled his hips with a pant, encouraging him to move faster, but Zack pinned them to the bed, and he groaned. “Fuck. This isn’t the time to be sweet.”

“Then what do you want?” Zack’s voice came from the crook of his neck.

Cloud’s voice was spiteful, but the implication was clear. “Fuck. Me.”

He felt Zack smirk before watching him pull away, pulling out his fingers in the process. Cloud whined from the loss and saw the tube get tossed to the side out of the corner of his eye. A split second later, there was Zack’s cock, slicked up with lube and pressed against his ass. Cloud held in a breath to brace himself, lacing his fingers with the alpha’s just to grab onto something.

He was glad he did as the first press had him clutching Zack’s hand for dear life, immediately regretting the little prep leading up to it. He saw a wince on the SOLDIER’s face from the pressure. “O-Oh. Fuck.”

“S-Sorry,” Zack’s head dropped on his chest with a light thud. “Am I hurting you?”

“N-No,” Cloud shook his head. “It’s just. . . Hah. . . Shit, you’re huge.” Cloud felt he was being split in two. While it obviously wasn’t the first time, the difference in size between Zack and the other alphas who requested him was clear. He took in deep breaths in hopes of relaxing himself to make it easier for both of them. He cried out at a harsh bite on his chest, deep enough to draw blood.

Finally, Zack bottomed out, leaving the two of them in a pile of shivering limbs. Cloud’s legs were wrapped tightly around the alpha’s waist, giving an experimental roll of his hips only to receive a light sting of pain as a result. Zack’s hands were groping him, and his face went back into the crook of his neck. Cloud could feel the soft pants of air against his skin, and it only fueled the fire in his stomach. He felt content and full, and he nuzzled the alpha with a smile.

It seemed like an eternity, but Zack finally began to move. The first few thrusts were slow to let Cloud further adjust to his size with sweet kisses and nuzzles to help soothe his nerves. Cloud only held the pillow behind him as his back arched, allowing Zack to side a hand upwards to support it. When he lifted his head to glance at the blonde, he was stunned. Cloud had a look of pure ecstasy on his face: a flushed face, half-lid glossy eyes, and parted lips with moans spilling from them. It was a sight he wanted burned into his memory.

Just when Zack had quickened his pace, Cloud felt him pull out completely. He was about to protest before finding himself on his knees, and Zack slipped back inside easier and reached a deeper part of him. Cloud moaned into the pillow as the alpha hunched over him breathing in his ear. “Gods, I wanna take you home and treat you right,” Zack nipped his ear as he spoke. “You deserve so much better.”

“Don’t you. . . nngh. . . ever shut up?” Cloud reached behind him to cup his cheek.

“You enjoy it,” Zack smirked and turned the blonde’s face towards him to crash their lips together. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Y-You—ah!” Zack’s cock slammed into his prostate with a sharp thrust and hit it dead on with the angle Cloud’s hips were at. His face was scrunched up in ecstasy, and the hand that wasn’t cupping Zack’s face was gripping the pillow as tight as it could. His mind went blank, only focusing on the never-ending pool of lava at the pit of his stomach, seconds away from bursting. His lip was lodged between Zack’s teeth through messy kissing before Zack pulled away and nipped at his skin.

Suddenly, there was a shift. Zack’s rhythm was less intact and more sloppy, and each thrust felt like it was trying to go deeper than it could. Cloud felt himself stretch out further and he couldn’t tell if it was a knot or not, but what he knew was clear; Zack was close, and so was he. He did his best to strain his neck back to brush his lips against the SOLDIER. “Let me hold you,” He breathed out. “I can’t—”

“I gotcha.” Cloud was turned on his side with one of his legs hooked around Zack’s waist. The rough pace didn’t let up, and Cloud’s nails were clawing at the other’s shoulders. Something inaudible escaped him as his hair was yanked back, allowing Zack to bite down on the patch of skin between his neck and collarbone.

The next time Cloud spoke, it was much more clear. “Please. Please touch me!”

The second there were fingers wrapped around his cock, he was seeing stars. With the arch of his back, there were white streaks across his stomach and chest, eyes blown wide with release. Zack let out a shaky laugh before gritting his teeth and following suit with his own release Cloud could feel it spurt inside him and trickle down his hole. He gasped at the shivering alpha crashing on top of him, cradling his head and leaving sweet kisses along his jaw.

Cloud couldn’t say how long it had been since he had a nice fuck. The other alphas and betas only skipped the foreplay and went straight to it, not caring about the pace he wanted to go with and only reminding him of his place in the world as an omega only there to serve. He only made them happy by giving them false moans and cries they wanted to hear, but that wasn’t the case with Zack. Zack was gentle and sweet, actually taking the time to make him feel good instead of charging in headfirst. And best of all, Cloud was into it, every touch, every kiss, every bite. For once, he felt a sense of completion.

Cloud had to bite back a whine when Zack hesitantly pulled out. Instead of reaching towards the floor to pull his clothes back on, he shifted Cloud on his side and spooned him, and Cloud easily sank into the embrace. Cuddles were nice; he liked cuddles after sex. It was a pleasant feeling having strong arms around him as if he was being protected. Discounting all of the come cooling on his front and between his legs, he could say it was almost romantic.

“Hey, how about one date?”

Cloud snorted at the question, and when he turned around, he was greeted with a sheepish grin. Cloud cupped his cheek again and kissed the alpha to give his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you Honey Bee Cloud hands you Honeybee Cloud hands you Honeybee Cloud*
> 
> Honeybee Cloud is a god damn treat and I'm still peeved you can't redo the dancing minigame cause that shit was fun. Anyway, here's my take on it and the only reason I added A/B/O because it's a favorite of mine and I can't resist (it's such a flexible trope. You can't go wrong with what you establish). Anyway, if you would like more fics from me, be sure to follow me if you have any questions! If you don't mind, Imma replay Chapter 9 again just for crossdressing Cloud.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> Tumblr: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


End file.
